


The Mortician and Her Pilot

by whoaswetha



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaswetha/pseuds/whoaswetha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection involving Martin Crieff and Molly Hooper. RATING VARIES PER CHAPTER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Alright Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't go away

Molly trudges up the steps. The day has been too long and she had to do the more unsavory part of her job. Today, a young pregnant woman ended up on her table. It had her thinking about Ellie and she fretted more than ever. She absolutely loathed it when young people ended up on her table. All that possibility, just thrown away.

And ever since the birth of Ellie, she had stayed home, preferring to watch her daughter until Ellie reached a suitable age to hire a nanny. It was Molly’s first week back at work after nearly a year. So, when the clock finally struck nine, and she was able to come home, she was never happier. But, today, Martin had no flights scheduled and so she left Martin with Ellie. It’d be good to see the both of them. The thought of having to slice into that woman made her hurt all the more.

She slid her key in the lock and let herself in. The flat is eerily silent for a Tuesday night. Molly drops her bag on the couch and pokes her head into Ellie’s room, but to her dismay, her little daughter isn’t in her room. She slips into her room and the sight that meets her gaze makes her heart melt.

Martin is sprawled on his back with Ellie right on top of him. Her tiny little hands are underneath her, and her head is right at the base of his throat. Ellie’s red curls tickle Martin’s chin and Molly gazes at him with admiration. Martin’s arms are wrapped around his little girl and the sight brings an easy smile to her face. Martin looks years younger when he’s asleep, all those worry lines relaxed and his face, which often sports an expression of concentration or worry, is smooth and relaxed. Molly slips out her phone and snaps a picture. It was far too cute to miss. Molly knew that it would be a cherished memory of hers.

Ellie couldn’t stay like that forever. She scooped Ellie up and off of her dad and took her to her room. Ellie snuggled closer to her mother and Molly smiled to herself. Her little arms wrapped around Molly’s neck, the way they do when she’s tired and she used Molly’s shoulder as a pillow. Molly sets her down in her crib and kisses her forehead.

“Goodnight, sweetie.” She whispers.

She turns around and gasps.

Martin is leaning on Ellie’s doorway. His hair is sleep ruffled and he smiles at her.

“Hey. How was work?”

“Not good. But it’s alright now.” She grins and goes up on her tip toes and kisses him. “I’m alright now.” 


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Molly have one morning together, completely free of responsibilities and all the ties of adult life. For once they can finally bask in each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED: M for sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this, please skip.

“Molly?”

The sound of her name startles her out of her reverie.

She opens her eyes and glances up at Martin.  A small smile coaxes its way onto her face. It seems so natural to her, that shy grin that they both greet each other with, and the gentle peck.

Both of them are in bed. It isn’t their first time sleeping together, but it is their first time being able to fully appreciate the hazy Sunday mornings that sound so horrible cliché but romantically appealing as well.

Martin rests on his right elbow, with his right hand supporting his head. He brings his left hand to brush away a stray piece of hair that obstructed her face and lowers himself just enough to kiss her.

She smiles into the kiss and breaks away easily. The thrall of sex often leaves the both of them happy and stress-free.

“Mmm. Morning.” She says.

She palms her eyes, rubbing away all signs of sleepiness and stretches languidly, making her breasts much more prominent. She catches Martin staring and winks at him.

He blushes, turning a fiery red (oh so much like his hair) and Molly grins.

She settles back into her pillow.

“Molly?” Martin asks again.

“Hmm?” She looks up at him, waiting for a response.

“What did you want to be when you were growing up?”

His sudden and random question surprises him. That’s not the sort of thing _normal people_ talk about after spending the night together.

But, hell, when did she ever care about normal?

“I…I don’t know.” She says. “I mean, I had my phases. I wanted to be-to be” she stifles a giggle “a princess. And then, a singer, and then a teacher-“

“Teacher? Really?”

She laughs and shrugs nonchalantly. “I dunno I was in my fifth year.”

“And then?” he presses on.

She racks her brain. It was all so long ago…

And then her mind comes to a standstill. She’d wanted to be a teacher for so long, but the only thing that changed that was…it was her dad getting sick. The smile slips from her face.

It brings back a whole load of memories that she’d much rather keep buried under a rock.

She looks up at Martin to find him staring worriedly at her.

“Oh, sorry.” She tries to laugh it off but it fades quietly between them.

“D-did I say something wrong?” He bites his lips and his eyebrows crease.

“No. It’s not-it’s not you.”

“Then?” he prompts

“It’s just, I’ve wanted to be a teacher for a really long time, and then my dad got sick, and I started having different thoughts about it.”

He was quiet for a while.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t,” she agrees. “but that’s okay.”

He nods and bends down to kiss her jaw. She smiles. God, she never met a man that could make her as happy as Martin. She wanted to be happy. She _needed_ to be happy.

Martin rolls her onto her back (to which she complies amiably). He nips her neck and kisses her pulse. His hand reaches down and finds her nipple underneath the thin cotton sheet and squeezes it between his thumb and index finger.

Her breath hitches and she reaches up and kisses the corner of his mouth. Her hands grasp those ginger curls (must really get a haircut soon) so tightly, and he feels like he’s in heaven.

He lavishes her with kisses, barely leaving any room for her to reciprocate (and that’s okay with him.  This is all about her this time). Martin moves his body downward and takes the nipple he’s been toying with for the past five minutes into his mouth. He worries it gently, pulling it between his teeth and then sucking as much of her breast he can. She arches and keens, pushing up into his mouth. Martin smiles against her. He feels at home, here. With Molly, he can be himself. He reaches up for her and roughly kisses her before continuing his journey back down. Martin trails kisses down her stomach. He reaches her mound and skims over it lightly with his fingers.

“Ple-Please Martin.” She gasps, arching up into his touch. He smiles. A surge of masculine pride washes over him. It’s a surprisingly good feeling.

He pushes away rest of the sheets from her. _Oh,_ she’s so beautiful. It makes his heart sing.

“Could you, um, could you open? A little?” Martin asks, coughing uncomfortably. He glances up at her and she stares at him through her pleasure-addled brain and there’s a smile toying on the edges of her lips. She spreads her legs just like he asks and bites her lip in anticipation.

Martin lowers himself completely and glances at her sex. He presses his lips gently up against her sex, like a little peck on the cheek and she tenses.

“Hurry up!”

He had to stifle a chuckle.

Martin presses a finger up against her sex and _God, she’s so wet_ is the first thing that runs through his mind. She moans and loosens a hand from his curls. His scalp was still tingly from how tightly she held on. He sticks his tongue out and licks her there and then quickly presses a firm and rough kiss to her.

“Stop fucking around, Martin!” Molly’s voice is all raspy and taut. Oh God, he loved it. His cock twitched imperceptibly at the urgency of her voice. He knew he was hard, from all of this ( _how couldn’t he be? It was Molly)_ He tried not to think about it ( _later, when she’s not so exhausted)_  

He pressed his tongue more firmly into her, teasing and pleasing at the same time. The hand that was fisted in his hair pulled on his curls.

He was absolutely merciless but it was absolutely perfect. She finally let go of his hair and took to holding the headboard. Her cries embarrassed her with the volume but pleased him. It wasn’t long until she was unraveling under his mouth.

Molly fully laid back, the coil deep rooted in her belly was gone and she relaxed visibly.

No one would believe it, but Martin Crieff was an amazing lover. Or maybe it was because they spent so much time together that he learned what pleased her and what didn’t. That _certainly_ did.  

He moved up over her and she followed him with her eyes. He rubbed away most of his saliva and her cum from his chin bent down to kiss her roughly. She tasted herself and shivered with the raw intimacy of it all.

He shifts to the right and lands next to her with a thud. Molly cuddles up next to him, pulling the covers over themselves and whispers

“Thank you.”

He nodded.

“Anytime.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurtful words are thrown around as carelessly as one might dislocate dust in their desire to find what is theirs

“God, Molly don’t be such a pushover.”

She stills, stops from washing the dishes and turns around.

“ _I’m_ the pushover? _Me?”_ she asks, clearly affronted.

“I’m not the pushover, you are! At least I actually _get paid.”_

“Yeah, well I’m not at the beck and call of some stupid detective!” It’s hard to keep the venom out of his voice. His jealousy was bubbling up inside him and this time, there would be no shutting down.

Martin usually has more sense than to call on Molly’s relationship with Sherlock. Of course, that was before Sherlock called Molly right out of their date. She _did_ (to her credit) look horribly guilty and tried to publicly snog the life out of him (which made him feel a little better).

But he hadn’t eaten all week (because his car broke down and he needed the van if he was going to have any other option of feeding, clothing, and taking care of himself.) Certainly, Martin had gone before without eating (his longest stretch was three weeks, after he failed his CPL exam for the sixth time. His roommates had called Caitlin, and he only ate because she forced the food down his throat) and from those experiences he knows that when he’s hungry, he gets cranky. Before, that wouldn’t have made a single difference.

“Don’t you _dare_ say that. Look at you! What about you and Carolyn? All she has to do is call and you’ll be halfway down the road to Fitton.”

“Molly, that’s not-“ he stops. There’s no point lying to her. It was true and he knew it.

“See, I’m right! And what you said about me...what you said was right too. We’ll always have other priorities.”

“Molly…” he didn’t want her to think that. He loved her and he wanted to tell her but now wasn’t the right time. He wanted to tell her that he loved flying. There was no way he could really compare both.

Martin gulps. He _really_ shouldn’t have said anything.

“Am I wrong?” she asks him. Her glare is accusatory and as sharp as daggers. He wishes he could just melt into the floor.

“No…” his voice was quiet.

Was this going to lead to another break up? He couldn’t bear it if it was. Losing Molly and his income in the same week was almost too much to bear.

The argument seemed so pointless now. _Why_ did he have to say that? Why couldn’t he have just left it alone?

She was right. They both would be second to each other.  

“Molly, I-“

“Get out.” Her voice was flat and her eyes dull. She looked a little empty at that point. She stared at him, expectant.

He could feel his throat go dry, and he can hear the dull thud of his heartbeat in his ears. Is this what those lovesick poets meant when they said heartbreak?

“ _Now.”_ She says dangerously.

Martin turns and walks out, slamming the door behind him. As the door closes, he hears a strangled sob making its way to the surface. 


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly to the both of them, forgiveness came as easily as breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Conflict. Rated M

The sound of rain pattering on the sidewalks as she moved quickly to get home was a distraction. She needed a distraction. Distractions were good, and very welcome.

Her coat is completely soaked through, just like the rest of her. It was a dumb idea, really, to walk home through the rain. She should have waited for a cab, or something. She can almost hear Martin scolding her.

A sarcastic giggle bubbles from her lips. The picture is idyllic and centers the hazy storm-like state her mind has been in from the moment she kicked Martin out of her flat.

_Don’t think about it._

But it’s too late; she was already thinking about it. Did the fight mean that they were over? He always tip-toed about her relationship with Sherlock, the same way she did with him and Carolyn. These topics had seemed almost taboo to bring up in front of one another. All of her boyfriends had problems with Sherlock and at first while it was troubling, she had gotten used to it. She had expected that Martin would understand. Which goes to show that you shouldn’t have expectations of anything. You’ll only get your heart trodden all over.

She finally reached her flat building and sighed of relief. Molly wanted some tea, a nice hot shower, and her bed. When she got to her flat door, she almost had a heart attack.

Martin sat by her doorstep. He licked his lips and ran his hand nervously through his damp, ginger hair. The water made it look almost brown. He was almost unrecognizable.

“Hi.” He says, awkwardly. Martin gets up on his feet and stares at her expectantly.

“What are you doing here?” she asks her voice hollow and insecure. He clears his throat.

“Molly, look, I know… I know that I shouldn’t have said that about Sherlock, and I’m sorry. I really am.” The words tumbled easily out of his mouth.

Molly bites her lip and stares up at him. His words are sincere and she realizes that even though it was really  _her_ that started this stupid fight, she wanted it done with. She wanted him back.

“I shouldn’t have said that about Carolyn. I’m sorry, too.” And she was. She really, properly, was.

From the moment Molly kicked Martin out, she regretted it. They had been dating for little over five months and she missed him so much. It had been a good month since she last saw him. He looked thinner and hollower, as if he hadn't been eating properly. Martin had told molly his biggest secret four months into their relationship, and expected her to run away or be disgusted with him. Surprisingly she did nothing, except hug him and tell him it was okay. She could understand making sacrifices to pursue a dream. They were so understanding of each other.

Why did that have to change?

"Come in.” Molly urges. It’s freezing and whether they were fighting or not, she would not have him out here in the cold. She unlocks the door and steps inside, and she takes off her rain trodden coat and motions for him to do the same. They both had been naked around each other, it wasn’t a big deal anymore. She stripped down, taking off her soaked cardigan and her boots, standing around in jeans and camisole. Martin averted his eyes. _Silly, modest, Martin._

“Go have a shower.” Molly motions to the bathroom. She’s in no mood to argue with him as to who should go first and he’s stunned by her bluntness.

“No, you go ahead. It’s alright, you’re more soaked than I am.” She blushes and nods, knowing its true. The set of his jaw told her that he wouldn’t back down and she was too tired to argue.

For Martin’s sake, she showered quickly, letting the hot water cover her from head to toe, warming up her frozen body. The water was hot enough to loosen the knots in her back and at the base of her neck. She quickly dressed and dried her hair, letting Martin go in after her. He still had some of his clothes left over for emergencies (a precaution she made him take, really). She scavenged them, finally procuring them from the recesses of her own closet. Molly set them on her bed in her room and ordered some Chinese takeout (she was far too scatter brained to cook anything) for them both (she knew his favorites, more or less) and fed Toby while she was at it. Molly turned on the telly to waste more time (Is that all she ever did now? Waste time?) and fiddled with the blankets she left in a heap from last night. It was a distraction. That’s all she did now, waste time and distract herself. When the doorbell rang for the takeout she jumped up to answer the door. Just as she set the hot Chinese takeout on the kitchen counter, Martin stumbled out of her room, wearing an old sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans. 

“Molly, you didn’t have to…”

“Shut up, we’re both starving. Eat.” She said, in a commanding tone. He took the container she practically shoved under his nose.

“So…” he said after moments of awkward fumbling with plastic chopsticks (it always took him ages to get the damn things right) “Molly, are we…are we okay?” She stared up at him, as she carefully turned his words over in her mind. She had meant what she said outside of her flat and she knew that Martin did too. Why else would he drive out here on a Tuesday night, when he could very well be sleeping? She just wanted to leap into his arms and tell him it was all okay, because _bloody hell, she missed him._ Martin worked himself into her life, calling and texting whenever he had spare time. She felt like a giddy teenager when she talked to him, and a part of her was definitely okay with that.

“Yes. Yes, we’re okay.” She said, looking at him straight in the eye.

She isn’t quite sure who grabbed whom first. All she knew is that suddenly the space between them closed dramatically and rapidly. She kissed him fiercely, and he responded in kind, pulling her body close to her. His lips closed over her and gave her little dips of his tongue before gently pushing her lips open. She grabbed at his waist, and slid her hands underneath his sweatshirt, feeling his creamy smooth expanse of skin and muscle. He shivered under her touch, (despite the shower, her hands were still cold to the touch) his lips stilling for only a moment. Martin gently moved the kisses to her jawline and nipped her pulse.

“Oh, God. I missed you so much.” He whispered into her skin. She clutched his hair as he moved down from her neck, following the pathway to the valley between her breasts. Molly tugged his sweatshirt up and finally tugged it off of him. She ran her hands through his hair and brought his face back up to her level and kissed his lips fiercely.

“Me too.” She whispered, locking her gaze with his. Martin yanked her plain Uni tee up around her breasts so he could tear it off her. She was bare underneath. Sleeping with a bra was so _uncomfortable._ Martin cupped her breasts instinctively and thumbed the nipples. She leaned back against the counter as he reached down and pushed her pajama bottoms and knickers down. Molly stepped out of them efficiently but before she let Martin resume, she opened the fly of his jeans and cupped him through the fabric. He groaned wordlessly into her neck, where he was busy sucking a deep mark into her. She tugged his jeans down, partially getting them off (in order to finish the job she’d have to push him away and there was _no way_ she intended on doing that when this felt so damn _good._ He pushed away from her and peeled his jeans off while she tugged off his sweatshirt, leaving him alone in his boxers. Martin hefted her up in his arms, while she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

“Don’t drop me.” She squeaked, holding on to him tightly. He nodded lightly, moving the both of them away from the uneaten Chinese takeout cartons. The thunder crackled merrily as background noise, and Molly instinctively held on tighter. They left the mess of their clothing in the kitchen, another pointless matter to be dealt with _later._ Martin steered the both of them to her bedroom. He’d done it enough times before with her to know the way with no light.

She giggled in his ear. Oh, how he missed that silly little giggle. Molly leaned down and sucked on his neck greedily. He sharply inhaled but pushed her down. This isn’t what he had expected, coming to Molly’s apartment on a Tuesday evening. This, was so much better. The clap of thunder rolled over their heads, and Molly threw an arm out to reach the night stand.

“Hold on” she murmured, casting her hand around until she found a condom. She pushed him to the side and he landed on his back with a soft oof. Carefully, Molly pulled his boxers off of him, his cock springing free from the material. She gripped it tightly and worked a rhythm, fisting his cock between her small hand. Martin closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the sensation, when it suddenly disappeared. He cracked an eyelid open and saw her tearing open the condom wrapper. She rolled the condom on to him with an easy smile gracing her lips. Molly bent down and kissed him hard. Her breasts scraped against his chest just barely and before he could do anything, she swung back up. Before Martin could say anything, she lowered herself on his cock.

Warmth. Enveloping warmth and utter peace. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it) that peace didn’t last very long. Molly moved back and forth, working out a difficult rhythm on his lap (alternating between speeds, going too fast or too slow, her breathy moans lighting this room up). Her breasts bounced and moved with her. Martin cupped them, unsure of what to do with his arms. He flicked his thumbs back and forth across her nipples, making them delightfully sore and she mashed his hands against her breasts, trapping his hands there (not that he minded). He felt himself slowly being pushed towards the cliff’s edge and Martin knew it wasn’t long until he’d fall over. He only hoped that Molly would join him. She worked a hand in between where their bodies were joined to rub her clit, and he could feel her insides squeeze his cock. He hissed, and his eyes slid closed, the pleasure mounting to be too much. He came with a guttural shout that resembled something like Molly’s name. Molly came not soon after, clenching tightly around his softening cock. She fell forward, collapsing on his chest. Martin moved slightly so he wasn’t in her anymore. He held her tightly as she breathed deeply on his neck.

“Are you…are you alright?” he whispers into her hair. She looks up at him with a tired smile.

“Mmm. I’m more than alright.” Molly rolled off of him, lying down next to him and stretching her tense muscles. She allowed the cool air of the air conditioner to hit her naked skin, intertwining her right hand with his left. Molly curled up against him, tossing her tangled and matted hair behind her and away from her body, nuzzling his neck appreciatively. He curled up next to her, allowing himself to bask in the afterglow. No one had ever quite prepared him for the true beauty of the afterglow. He should get up and get rid of the condom, pick up his clothes from the kitchen, do _something_ but he found he was quite content to nuzzle at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Zoo

Martin opened his eyes to the bright and early sunshine and barely had time to blink the sleepiness from his eyes before he felt small body jump onto him, easily throwing the air from his lungs. Once his eyes adjusted, he could make out a very excited four year old beaming up at him.

 

"Zoo! We're going to the zoo!" He could hear Molly laughing beside him. She got up and brushed her lips against his cheek.

 

"Yes, we are." she said, running her hand through Ellie's red curls. "Excited?"

 

Ellie nodded rapidly. "I'm so excited!! Let's go now!!"

 

It was Martin's turn to laugh.

 

"The zoo isn't even open now. And what, you're not hungry?" He gently prodded Ellie's stomach. She giggled and pushed his hand away. Ellie was ticklish, just like her mother. He smiled, remembering the first time he discovered that Molly was ticklish. Molly probably still hated him for that afternoon. It was most definitely worth it.

 

Molly made to get up. "Come on, let's get you ready." She scooped Ellie up from Martin and gave him a look. He knew that look. He was in charge of breakfast today. He got up and brushed his teeth, washed his face, feeling completely rejuvenated. After years spent with Molly, he certainly did learn how to cook. He went into their kitchen and started getting out the pancake mix and the necessary ingredients. They had already decided that it would be a fun idea to (try to) make animal shaped pancakes for Ellie's first trip to the zoo. He had succeeded before but Martin wasn't sure if that was a testament to his skill or sheer dumb luck. Just as he turned the pan on, Ellie walked in, holding on tightly to her favorite and weathered koala bear that Arthur got her as a present. Of all her stuffed animals, Ellie favored this one the most. It was secretly really adorable. Her hair was combed and clipped but Martin knew the wild red curls would never stay, much to Molly's dismay. Molly walked in, carrying one of Ellie's little backpacks they bought once on a whim.

 

"Ellie are you sure you want to carry this?" She asked, holding it out. "You're going to get really tired."

 

Ellie nodded rapidly.

 

"Okay, but if you get tired, I'm not going to carry it for you."

"It's okay Mummy! Daddy will hold it!"

  
Molly burst out laughing. The sad part is, Martin actually _would_ hold it. Martin blushed. Ellie was one smart four year old.

 

Molly stared at him. He could tell that she wanted him to tell her he wouldn't hold it, or else Ellie would learn some bad habits.

 

He sighed. He could never refuse his daughter anything (she was just too cute) but he knew Molly was right. She had expressed this concern many times. Molly was the one who was far more strict in her parenting.

 

"No, Ellie, I won't. So, if you want to take that with you, you're going to have to be sure that you're willing to carry it." He said this as gently as he could.

Her face screwed up in concentration. It looked almost as if she was going to cry. Martin breathed a sigh of belief when she decided better of it. Her tears would have weakened his resolve.

 

"Fine." She hugged her koala bear closer to her and walked to the dining room table. She set her bear down and clambered onto her usual chair, allowing her parents to watch her struggle to get on top of the high chair. Ellie hated it when they tried to interfere (it was mostly Martin) and Molly agreed that it was beneficial that Ellie worked it out herself. Martin smiled as Molly sidled up to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

 

"Thank you." She whispered against his ear. Martin smiled and turned to his unfinished pancakes. He felt Molly leave the kitchen to take a shower.

 

"So, little bean. What animal do you want?" He asked, turning around and flipping his spatula in his right hand, with an easy smile on his face.

 

Ellie grinned, showing two neat rows of baby teeth.

 

"A bear! Daddy, I want a bear!" Martin grinned and set to work.

* * *

Molly walked into the kitchen, with a nice stack of pancakes waiting for her. She absent mindedly ran her hand through her damp hair.

 

“Mummy, mummy! Daddy made a bear for me!” She grinned and waved her half eaten bear in the air proudly. Molly giggled. Ellie got syrup all over her ruddy cheeks and especially her hands.

 

She walked up to Martin and kissed him soundly on the lips. His eyes widen and he breaks it off, cocking an eyebrow at her, gesturing to their daughter who was currently mashing her hands in the maple syrup and soaking her bear pancake thoroughly in the sticky sweet mess.

 

“What was that for?” He asks.

 

She wrinkled her nose at him. “What? I can’t kiss my husband whenever I want?” She looks past him and at Ellie. Her hands were covered in the maple syrup and she laughed happily.

 

Molly giggled and went to sit as Martin got them both plates. He took the maple syrup bottle he kept on the counter, far from Ellie’s reach and poured it over his pancakes before handing it to Molly.

 

“Mummy, I want some more!” Ellie shouted, putting her sticky hand on Molly’s shirt sleeve. She sighed and glared at Martin for letting Ellie douse herself in syrup. She’d have to change her jumper and clean up Ellie before they’d be on their way.

 

“Ellie, you’re not even done with the syrup on your plate. I can give you another pancake but I’m _definitely_ not giving you any more syrup.” Molly said sternly. Martin was ready with another, smaller, pancake and he placed it on her plate. If it took Ellie ages to finish a _bear_ shaped pancake, it would take her even longer to finish a boring, circular one. Finally, both parents and four year old were ready for a lovely day at the zoo, and Ellie held on to her parent’s hands, jumping up and down in between them. Her koala bear was stuffed decidedly in Molly’s bag, for when she actually wanted it (which was mostly most of the time)

 

“The zoo, the zoo!” she screamed and laughed, tugging on Martin’s hand. He moved with her, allowing her to drag him towards the flat building exit. Ellie had been looking forward to this for a long time. He smiled, remembering his own excitement as a child whenever his parents took him to the aeroplane museum. Martin picked her up and buckled her into their car seat.

 

“I’m driving!” Molly announced, as Martin loaded her pram into the boot of the car. He groaned but acquiesced the keys over to her. It wouldn’t be a very long drive, anyways. Ellie climbed up to her seat all by herself, and tugged her koala bear out, holding it carefully in her arms. Molly smiles and closed her bag again before slipping into the drivers’ seat. Martin clambered into the seat, and Molly pulled out of parking.

* * *

Forty-five minutes and a lot of traffic after, the Crieffs finally got to start their day at the zoo. To say Ellie was excited was an understatement. Ellie bounced in Martin’s arms as Molly paid for the tickets. The lady at the counter smiled at Ellie and handed them their tickets.

 

“Enjoy your day!” she said with a little wave.

 

“Zoo! Put me down, Daddy!” Ellie says, reaching for the ground. Every time she does something like that, Martin’s heart skips a beat. If he didn’t have a tight grip on her, she would tumble out of his arms. That, was unfortunately something he learned through experience. Thankfully, nothing _too_ bad happened. He lowered her carefully but before she could run off, he got on his knees so he could look at her properly.

 

“I know you’re excited, little bean, but _please_ be careful. Don’t go too far from us, or Mommy and I are going to put you in your stroller.”

 

Ellie positively pouted. She looked so much like her mother when she did that, with a defiant but upset expression on her face.

 

“ _Fine_ , Daddy. I’ll be careful.” He smiled and ruffled her hair.

 

“That’s the spirit!”

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Martin and Molly chasing their overexcited four year old daughter, whose energy was boundless. Martin trailed after her, snapping a few pictures here and there, while Molly hung her bags from the pram. They stopped and saw a bird show around noon, with all sorts of hawks, eagles, and owls. Ellie _really_ enjoyed it (secretly, so did Martin. Anything to do with flight, and he was so there). Afterward they had a short meal (it was short _only_ because Ellie refused to eat. She hated to eat.)

 

After they finished looking at the flamingoes (“Pink birdies! Mummy, look!) they wandered over to the lion enclosure, on Molly’s insistence. The day was spent with an excited four year old who had wheedled too much candy out of her father. The lion enclosure was especially exciting, what with the lion scaring Martin half to death. His girls both burst into laughter, turning Martin an even darker shade of red. It was worth it, in the end, to see such radiant smiles on the both of them.

 

The elephants were worth the long trek up the winded trails. Martin gave Ellie a piggy back ride there, much to Molly’s glee. Ellie giggled when she saw the two youngest elephants sand bathing.

 

“Doesn’t that look like fun?” she asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

After a quick dinner (this time, Ellie _actually_ wanted to eat) they headed home. Molly clambered into the left side of the car, letting Martin drive this time. Ellie fell asleep (naturally) and Molly smiled.

“Today was a good day, huh?” she whispered.

 

“Yes. Definitely.”

 

“Ellie definitely enjoyed herself.”

 

He smiled, bringing the new memories he made with his new family up to the surface. Ellie’s big smile as she jumped up and down in excitement at the beginning of the day, to the way she clung on to her father near the end was ridiculously endearing. At the beginning of his life, Martin was convinced that nothing would make him as happy as flying. Today, he discovered just how wrong that logic was. And, he was completely okay with that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	6. Suspicion

“Can you believe it?” Molly whispers, pushing the troublesome covers aside, taking his hand and placing it over her flat (soon to change) stomach. She spread them flat, ensuring none of the fingers touched one another. Her excitement came like an avalanche, increasing steadily until she finally told him.

 

Martin stared up at her, an expression of disbelief crossing his face. It was so strange to realize that there was a child ( _a new human being_ ) growing inside her tiny stomach. They both were lying in bed on a lovely Sunday morning. And what better time to tell Martin than a time such as this? For once, their schedules were blissfully free, with no long shifts at the mortuary or flights to dumpy little places to distract them.

 

Molly had suspected (and with Mary’s help, she found her suspicions to be true) and had kept the secret to herself. For something as important as this, she found it difficult to ‘spill the beans’ when he was jamming toast into his mouth (knowing him, he’d probably choke) or trying to find his shirt. And God knows, most of the time, their exchanges were as such. It was unfortunate, but their busy schedules made it virtually impossible for any other way (not for lack of trying).

 

She stared at Martin again, fully cataloguing his reaction and response. For the better part of the time since she’d known, she worried so much that he would leave, that he would hate her. She didn’t know his standing on children (well, she knew he wanted them, but she didn’t know if he wanted them _now_ or even with her). Mary had to knock her around a bit, tell her what she was dealing with was obviously normal and that it was _okay_ to think like that, but that she had to know that Martin would never leave her.

 

“Wow.” He finally said.

 

“Yes.” She agreed.

 

“I’m going to be a father.” There were tones of disbelief and a touch of happiness.

 

“Yes.” She could feel that he needed to hear it, that he needed to know that he wasn’t dreaming. Martin picked his head up from where it lay beside her ribs and he peeled her shirt up and kissed her bare stomach.

 

She giggled. She was rather ticklish (unfortunate for her that Martin found out; he abused it often).

 

“What do you think?” she whispered.

 

His eyes met hers and she saw that they were shining with happiness.

 

“I think…I think this is crazy. Us? Children?” He looked as if it was too impossible of a feat to pull off.

 

She smiles.

 

“I know.”

 

From that morning onward, their life changed. Martin treated her like she was a fragile bird that needed to be taken care of. It was ridiculously endearing and never failed to bring a smile to Molly’s face. There was little to smile for anymore though. According to St. Barts’ Policy regarding maternity, Molly was refrained from working as a mortician and pathologist due to the harsh chemicals and the affects it could have on Molly’s ‘delicate health’

 

She had to resort to teaching a course of Pathology 101 to get paid (of course, her boss gave her a recommendation and everything, but it didn’t matter. She still couldn’t do what she loved best.)

Her sister told her that it was a sacrifice (one of many) that she would have to make for her child. Martin, however, treated her even more specially because he knew what it felt like to not do the one thing that you love.

 

Molly was sort of getting used to it all, the morning sickness and everything, until, late one night, she could hardly get up because it hurt so bad. She felt the pain blossom like a flower in the ~~pit of her stomach~~ her womb. The cramping in her stomach made her wince and brought back memories of her early teen years. As a doctor, she knew this was bad. Thankfully, her phone was near by, and she found herself calling Mary.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mary, it’s me. Molly.” She said, gritting her teeth. Thank God Mary was perceptive, she didn’t feel like explaining much.

 

“Molly? What’s wrong?” Her voice was sharp, suspecting.

 

“Mary, oh God, Mary, I think I’m-I think I’m losing the baby!” she gasps into the phone.

* * *

_Five hours later_

_St. Barts’_

Molly was curled up on her assigned hospital bed, trying desperately to control the tears.

 

It was a complete abortion, and she hadn’t told Martin yet. She didn’t know how she possibly could. Or at least, how she could now. The last thing she wanted was to interrupt him in the middle of his job. It wasn’t a good idea, Martin would mess up.

 

Besides, she wasn’t entirely sure she felt up to it, telling him. The door opened and Mary’s soft voice washed over her.

 

“Molly?”

 

She rolled around, and wiped the tears from her face with her sweater sleeve.

 

Mary pulled a chair up and sat next to her.

 

“John is outside. We can take you home in the morning.” She whispered, covering Molly’s hand with hers.

 

Molly nodded. She felt a bit too speechless at the moment.

 

“Have you told Martin?” she asked gently.

 

She shook her head.

 

“You have to tell him.” She says sternly.

 

“I know.” Her voice is clogged with emotion and tears, and it’s hardly recognizable. “I just don’t want him to get distracted.”

 

Mary sighs and massages her temples.

“When is he coming back?”

 

“Saturday.” She whispers.

 

Just then, the door opens again and the two women snap their heads in the direction of the door.

 

John steps inside with an uneasy expression on his face.

 

Molly wants to burrow her face into the blankets and never emerge from her cocoon ever again. She desperately misses Martin but she doesn’t want to face him.

 

“Molly,” he begins awkwardly. “I’m really sorry. Mary and I,” and with this he wraps his arm around his wife “will do whatever you want us to.”

 

_Go away._

 

But she couldn’t exactly tell them that, not in those exact words.

 

She nods mutely, thinking of only how she wanted only to sleep this horrible nightmare away. She felt so tired, it was too much of an effort to keep from nodding off.

 

“Thank you.” She says, at last. “Really, thank you. But I’m so exhausted, I wouldn’t be very good company at the moment.”

 

The Watsons took their cue and left her alone in the hospital room.

* * *

_Saturday_

_Fitton Airfield_

Martin flipped open his phone and turned it off of airplane mode (that it was constantly on) and within a few minutes, it was flooded with missed calls and text messages, causing concern to flood his features. Just as he was about to select the call menu, his phone started to ring. Douglas and him were

 

“Hello?”

 

“Martin?” The voice on the other line sounded horribly familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn’t place it.

 

“Yes…who is this?”

 

“It’s Mary.”

 

“Oh, Mary!”

 

“Yeah, well listen. You should go home as soon as you can, because Molly needs you right now.”

And with that, Martin (who was currently rifling through paperwork) stopped what he was doing and pressed the phone more urgently to his ear.

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“Just go home.”

 

Before Martin could respond, the line went dead. Molly was usually very understanding about his work (as he was understanding in the same way about hers) so it was really quite rare that something like this would happen. And Mary’s tone…something didn’t quite set right with him about that. God knows he isn’t the most intuitive of people, but one had to be an absolute dunce to miss the note of worry in her voice.

 

He gulped. Had something happened to the baby? If so, why didn’t she tell him? Molly could tell him _anything_. Martin was a natural worrier. His mother would always tease him and tell him how he’d have worry lines before he was 30.

 

She was right.

 

His mind raced through all of the possibilities and he grabbed his things without thinking. As he was scrambling around for his van keys, Douglas walked inside.

 

“Going somewhere, Martin?”

 

“Not now, Douglas.” Martin snapped. His voice was strained, and his stress was bubbling up and out of the surface.

 

Douglas chuckled as Martin quietly cursed under his breath. Of all days to lose his damn keys!

 

“Looking for these?” Douglas slipped his hand into his pocket and drew out a plastic airplane keychain with two keys and a miniature flashlight attached.

 

Martin looks up and swipes for them. “Give me that!” he says angrily. He has no patience to play Douglas’ game.

 

Douglas keeps them well out of reach.

 

“Tell me this, Martin. You always make sure to do all the post-flight paperwork before you leave. What changed now? Are you _procrastinating_? That’s a first.”

 

Martin sighed, resolved. Martin hadn’t told anyone at work about Molly, and Molly only told Mary (seeing as though those two practically grew up together, it would was unwise not to. Besides, Molly needed someone to know for emergencies while Martin was off on flights).

 

“Just give me the damn keys, Douglas. I don’t have time for this. I have to go home.” He tensed his jaw and held his hand out for the keys.

 

Douglas raised his eyebrows and handed them over wordlessly.

 

Martin smiled sarcastically, “ _Thank you._ ” And walked out wordlessly.

 

The drive home had never felt so bloody _long._ He must have broken at least a dozen laws just getting home, wondering if he really wanted to face what awaited him, and finally worrying that it was something _bad._

 

When he did reach home, the door slid open with a click.

 

“Molly?” Martin calls, dropping his things in the doorway.

 

“Mmm” he hears her voice in their bedroom.

 

Martin throws the door open with a bang. He _had_ to make sure she was okay, because he wasn’t sure what he’d do if she wasn’t.

 

Molly is lying on the bed. She rolls around to greet him and the expression on her face is something he doesn’t ever want to see ever again.

 

Martin kicks off his shoes and goes to their bed.

 

“What’s wrong?” he whispers. He’s afraid he already knows.

 

And that’s precisely when the floodgates broke. Tears slid down her cheeks and she buried her face into the pillow. He didn’t know what to do, so he did what he thought was best.  He took her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his shoulder, tears seeping into his uniform. On another day, he would have minded (can’t have the Captain’s uniform getting dirty now, could we) but today, he didn’t give a damn.

 

“I- oh God-I lo-lost the baby, Ma-Martin.” She pulled away from him and her expression was one of true anguish.

 

“Oh, God.” He whispered. All those fantasies he had, about him, Molly, and their child slipped away, as if they were raindrops sliding down from a window to the window sill, to puddle with all of his other broken hopes and dreams. But he didn’t feel as sad for himself, he felt for Molly. Molly was the one who had _really_ entertained the idea of the both of them becoming parents. Her older sister, Rebecca, has two children and Martin saw how she interacted with them; she loves children. To lose one, especially her first, must be painful for such a maternal woman.

 

“I’m so-sorry I neve-never want-wanted this to happen. I sho-should have followed it by the book.” Regret and anger color her tone and her face, blending them together until the lines between them blurred.

 

Martin shakes his head. _No. How could she think it was her fault?_

 

“No. Molly, don’t blame yourself, please.” Martin lifts his hand from his side and brushes a stray piece of hair away from her face.

 

She closes her eyes and another tear escapes from the corner of her right eye.  She holds his hand there and leans into his touch.

 

“It _is_ my fault though.” She whispers. He shakes his head profusely and leans in to kiss her. The kiss is chaste, a gentle brush of one set of lips to another.

 

“No.” he says.  “Don’t think like that.”

 

They lay together, Molly nestled in Martin’s arms, the tears drying on her face while Martin sat propped up against the headboard, just breathing. Both of them retreated into their own minds, to fully process what happened over the past few days.

 

One day, they’ll try again, and one day they’ll be successful. Today, however, was not that day, no matter how much they wished it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. I Love You

“I love you.”

 

Martin inhaled a sharp breath as he allows the words burdened with such colloquial meaning that escaped from Molly’s lips just a moment ago to truly sink in his brain. Whatever it was that he was expecting, it most certainly _wasn’t_ that. They were spending a quiet Sunday evening together, with a DVD playing on Molly’s telly and cuddling under a pile of blankets. Just then, the both of them had fallen surrender to their own thoughts.

 

Martin reels back and stares at Molly. She was looking up at him with a hesitant expression on her face, one filled with fear (that he won’t feel the same way) and love. Martin breathed deeply, and took in the situation. A part of him couldn’t believe that Molly would say such a thing. He had spent his entire time in their relationship waiting for the other shoe to drop. His heart had been hurt too many times to easily trust and love again. But despite his best efforts, he grew enchanted with the small, kind woman who understood him better than his own mother, who knew him and despite all of his faults, who still stuck around. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

 

“Me?” he asked, still needing to make sure.

 

Concern flooded her face, but he shook his head, trying to make amends. He _should_ have said I love you back, but since when did Martin Crieff ever do anything right?

 

“No, don’t get me wrong Molly. I love you, too but I just…I never thought that you would…”

 

“You never thought I would, what?”

 

He sighs. It had been too much to hope that they wouldn’t have to go down this road, but deep down he knew it was the inevitable. Talking about himself, or his insecurities never boded well with him. But, he never met a woman like Molly, who knew him and understood him. It was so strange but so gratifying.

 

“I never thought you’d be the one to say it first.” He whispered finally.

 

“You mean to say you never thought I’d say it at all.”

 

“Yeah…” he says sheepishly. Molly smiles at him and reaches up to cup his cheek. She leans forward and kisses him, gently.

 

“You’re so silly sometimes.” 

 

He laughs. Silly, was a rather _mild_ way of putting it. He leans in and kisses her back, even more deeply than she had ever done. They broke apart, their minds reeling from the pure lust of the kiss that hinted at more. She smiles at him, her brown eyes gazing into his, and again, he felt how _right_ it was just to be near Molly Hooper.

 

“Just so we’re clear, I love you too.” He whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
